Smile
by Xx Kagome-chan xX
Summary: It's a little ficcy set during Naruto: Shippuden. NarutoxSakura. Just a little fluff. My attempt at writing drama. Enjoy.


**Smile**

**A/N: **_I probably make alot of mistakes, so look out for them. This is basicially like an a made up meeting when Naruto finds out that he could die if kyuubi is taken out of him. My cheap attempt at writing a little love...o.O This only has those two in it Naruto and Sakura...O.O_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. I own the waffles in my house and that's all._

**Warnings: **_Normal Pairing - NarutoxSakura [If you have a problem with that shipping then turn away...o.O A little OOC_

**xXxXxXxXx**

The stars shimmered a beautiful glow throughout the land. In the night I witnesses the beauty radiating from her. The bright light shining down on her creamy skin. The girl's hair bouncing side to side to the heavy winds. As her hair became uncontrolable she uses her hands try to keep her locks from falling as bangs in her face. At that instant our eyes made a connection.

Those dreamy eyes belonging to this girl were filled sadness. The pain stabbed at my heart like a knife cutting repeatedly. She kept a smile on her face to block that hidden pain. In my heart I knew it wasn't a real smile. I couldn't help but start to blush before turning my attention away from her.

"Naruto..." Sakura said quietly as she walked into my view. With her body blocking me from taking another step.

"Sakura-chan...I..don't want to die..." I stuttered to say as I kept my head down. I shifted my eyes to her for a response after I stared at the ground.

Sakura waited for awhile before giving any response. At the moment she continued studying me. I knew she could see how much I was hurting inside. The pain that was locked away would come breaking loose.

A few minutes later she ran her hands through her hair holding an exhausted expression on her face. I started to feel guilty for making her feel worse than her feelings were before. I didn't want her to become depressed over me. Yet I opened my mouth to make a mistake against her.

_I'm such a horrible person...I'm going to make her cry...Damnit!_

I began apologizing as I grew sad inside, "Sakura-chan...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have told you that...You have to worry about Sas..."Sakura cut me off, "No Naruto! You don't have to be sorry...Because it's not him that I've been worrying about...I'm scared for you..."

Sakura's rosy cheeks started glowing a deeper shade of red. My eyes puzzled at her reaction continue to watch her. It didn't seem to make sense that she wanted to cry for me. I knew in my mind it didn't matter what I was thinking. I'd still be hurting her, making her want to cry or do something crazy.

In my heart this is the girl I wanted to hold close to make her feel better. I've always had thoughts about her. I've always wanted to make her happy because that's what she deserves in life. She's been hurt before by Sasuke but I didn't want to do any type of harm to her. The worse thing you can do is make a girl want to cry or actually cry.

I don't understand why she takes any time to waste her breath on me. I'm not someone that is worth caring about.

To keep myself from making anymore mistakes I decided to leave her behind. I didn't want to make a turn to notice her. The pain would keep following after me.

"Naruto...I...Don't go...Just don't.." Sakura said taking breaths between each word.

"Sakura-chan...All I do is make you feel bad...I hate myself cause I do that to you.." I said angrily as I started dragging my feet away.

"No, you don't make me bad...You make me feel happy..I actually started to grow to become fond of you...I really.." Sakura happily told me.

"You don't. Don't say it," I stated to her. I made it clear that I knew what she was going to say. I didn't know if her feelings were coming out of love or out of pity for me.

I've come to terms with the monster that I am. Sometimes it makes me afraid of being hunted down and killed. When it comes to Sakura I'm scared that I'll never be able to have true love. I don't want sympathy I want to be accepted as I am by people.

_Sakura...Can you accept me as I am?_

I felt smooth arms come wrapping around my back. Those arms belonged to this girl who started shedding tears into my jacket as she held her head down.

_Damn it! Now I've done it. She's crying..._

These eyes of mine widened at the state that Sakura was in now. I wanted to hold her in a tight embrace. If I were to keep her close to me, problems would be brought upon myself. The possibility that the monster that dwells inside could destroy her that would completely crush me. The fear that she may not love me as I love her.

"Naruto..Why do...you want...to push me..away? I just...want to help...I care...so much!! so much...about you..Why...can't you..." Sakura cried loudly into my jacket as I stared at the sky.

"Sakura-chan...you don't know what you're saying.." I briefly established as I found my body working on it's own. My arms found it's way around her.

This crying girl is bawling her eyes out due to me. I started to feel reassured that she could possibly understand the beast in me. At that second I lost control in my body. My mind couldn't stop my heart from acting on it's own feelings.

"I'm not faking...I know that's what you think...But..." Sakura bawled into my jacket. Her tears had become reddened with the more teardrops falling.

Pushing her away with my arms seemed like a smart move. These eyes looked at me with a puzzled expression as I stared at the beauty in front of me. I raised my fingers to brush away her teardrops running down her cheeks.

Sakura questioned as she flicked an eyebrow at me, "Naruto...Why are you..looking..?" I cut her off with my lips that pressed down upon hers into a passionate kiss.

She deepened the kiss as her hazel eyes started to shut. Her arms flung around my neck bringing me closer to her. I held her tightly with my arms around her waist. Sakura broke the kiss as she stopped crying.

Sakura smiled as she spoke "You do...Don't you...You do.." once again I cut her off but this time by placing a finger on lips.

I couldn't take my eyes of this girl. All I could do was give her my goofy playful smile. This would be the only way to reveal that my feelings were her were real. Inside my heart continued feeling scared of any type of pain.

I told her, "What I feel for you, you may say you feel the same about me. I don't know..I really don't know...But would you wait for me?"

"...Uh...Of course I would!," she smiled at me. This time I saw a real smile on her face. The smile looked so perfect on her. I wonder if I'm the reason she began to smile again.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Please review with cherries on top. I'm such a sappy person I never knew that about myself. XD This is so out of character. Tell me what you think about it. Was it good? Was it corny like I am? XD Was it bad? The love will be used to keep me from falling off my roof. The criticism will be used to help me become a little more creative. The flames will be used to warm myself up during the cold weather.


End file.
